The Review Game
by ForeverHalfa
Summary: Phans of the world, welcome to my school, home of the most outrageous and downright weirdest things on this planet, DP style!
1. The Game

**Inspiration? My World History Class today, felt like spreading this cause I nearly fell out of my chair laughing.**

**No, none of the names are the same, and I don't own DP either.**

Mr. Walega slapped his hands on the desks.

"I expect you all to review for your World History Test that shall take place on Tuesday, the review game will take place on Monday. Stay in your seats until the bell rings." No more than a second later did the bell ring. Sam, Tucker, and Danny bursted out the door, thankful it was Friday.

"It's Friday!" Danny shouted with glee.

"Gotta get down on-"

"Shut up Tucker!" Sam yelled, punching him in the arm.

"You know she hates that song, Tuck."

"Which makes it all the more fun to torture her with it."

"Subject change, how do I play Walega's review game?" Danny laughed.

"It's simple Sam, he starts a category, mention anything school appropriate that comes to mind, and you don't have to answer a question in front of the entire class."

"How hard is it?"

"For you? Probably not very hard." Danny yawned, "You should be fine."

"That's what you say about a lot of things." Danny shrugged, Tucker began to run.

"I'll see you guys later! My mom is making meatloaf today and I want to get it right out of the oven." Sam shook her head, resting her hand on the doorknob to her house.

"We on for patrol tonight?"

"As always."

*epic line break*

"I hope you've studied for the review, okay Delaney, we're starting with you."

"Can I have a category?"

"We've just started, four questions and then you get a category." Sam sighed, this was going to be a long hour, she pulled out one of her notebooks and began to sketch.

"Ian, pick your category." The boy scratched his chin, gasping in excitement.

"Things that could be considered as weapons!" Walega tilted his head, nodding after a few seconds.

"Awesome, hammer!"

"Pencil."

"Torpedo."

"Saran wrap!"

"Really, you kids consider Saran Wrap a weapon?"

"You could choke someone with it!" The girl screeched.

"Samantha." Sam looked down at her picture.

"0.52 caliber machine gun."

"My fist." Danny replied, smiling at himself.

"Shuriken!" Tucker yelled.

"Rat poison!"

"A carrot!"

"A carrot?"

"You could stab someone's eye out."

"Fine, continue."

"Ninja sword."

_"Ninja star."_

_"NINJA BLADE."_

"A pot"

"Erin." The girl looked up, her blond hair drooping over her face, obviously displeased that she had to be called on.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing."

"For another class?"

"No, I'm writing down what everybody says so I can make it into my own story, by the way I take catapult."

"Okay...moving on..."

"A book, with a nail in it."

"A banana, with a nail in it."

"Justin Bieber."

"How?"

"His voice causes me great distress."

"Alright..."

"My shoe, with a nail in it."

"A nuke."

"A nuke with a nail in it."

"Okay, no more nails!"

"A nuke with a screw in it."

"NO MORE!" Walega slammed his fists on the table.

"Study by yourselves! I can't take this!" Walega abruptly left the room, shaking his head in frustration.

"BEST CATEGORY EVER!" Tucker squealed.

"Beats the same categories over and over," Danny said, "and I was actually awake the entire time!"

"Yeah, even I'm surprised, usually you guys are out five minutes in."

"Not on review today."

"But now I am." Danny layed his head on the table, "One of the best things about this class is that he never catches you sleeping, night." Sam returned to sketching, _this is going to be a long semester._

**Yes, I was writing everything down as it was happening and this is pretty much how it went, replies and everything. I swear my WH teacher just gives us questionable stares rather than slamming his/her hands on her desk, and no, she didn't leave the room, today anyways...**

**I said 0.52 caliber machine gun and catapult in case you were wondering.**

**And yes, two people are constantly falling asleep next to me every day, are they ever caught?**

**No, not really.**

**May add more if more interesting things ensue, in any of my classes...**

**But WH is where the funny is.**

**And Band. :D**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	2. Ants

**This is a 100% true story, just throwing that out there.**

**I don't own DP.**

Danny sat in world history, vaguely listening to what the teacher was saying until he called on him.

"Danny!" He blinked a couple of times.

"What?" He replied. Walega grasped his temples, rubbing them together.

"Just pay attention, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Walega picked up a stack of papers from his desk and began to pass the papers out to the class.

"Please complete this paper on the Asian tigers after the Korean War, you have twenty minutes." Alyson raised her hand.

"Yes, Alyson?"

"Can we work with partners?"

"I suppose, no more than four." Alyson ran over to where Sam was sitting, making a joint table with Robert, Ian, and Delaney. Danny stood up and walked over to Sam.

"You wanna work together Sam?" Danny asked.

"Sure, where's Tucker at anyways?" Danny pulled over one of the desks and slid it next to hers.

"He's playing hooky, the latest game of Doomed came out today."

"Oh, figures." Danny and Sam exchanged answers until the group of four began to yell.

"MR. WALEGA THERE IS AN ANT ON MY DESK!" Alyson yelled, shrinking back in her chair.

"Well get rid of it." Walega said, not looking away from his computer.

"Don't worry Alyson, I got it." Ian flicked the ant away, then they began to laugh loudly at Robert.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Sam and Danny smiled.

"EW! THE ANT'S IN YOUR MOUTH ROBERT!" Delaney yelled, the immediate area began to laugh loudly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Walega stood over the foursome, giving them an intense stare down.

"Ian flicked the ant into Robert's mouth." Alyson said, half laughing.

"Where is it?" Robert asked, looking over at Ian.

"Right side." Ian pointed to his own mouth and showed him. Robert pulled out a black mass with saliva dripping from it. Walega's face turned into a frown.

"It's still moving." Sam laughed and Danny joined her. Delaney looked at them and then the ant.

"OH MY GOD THAT THING WAS ALIVE AND IN YOUR MOUTH!" Robert's face turned disgusted.

"Ew." He threw in into the trash, "I guess that's why it was so hard to get out, I thought I felt something moving around in there." Danny clenched his stomach, barely able to get enough oxygen.

"Mr. Walega, can I get some water? It tasted kinda gross." Walega nodded his head, a look of disbelief across his face as he sat back in his seat.

"Chocolate covered grasshoppers are good, I've never had ants before..." Jake mused, Haley hit his arm.

"Dude, that's disgusting."

"For you maybe, but with chocolate it's delicious." Sam wiped a tear from her eye.

"Better and better every day." Danny nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh yeah."

"MY MOUTH WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN!" Robert yelled, Walega sighed.

"Only three more weeks, only three more weeks..."

**Concerned? I live it every day and I was right next to it too, having a laughing fit. Everything, I swear to god, played out just like that. Hehe... ;)**

**I swear to god they're huge (the big black ants, blech), thankfully I have short hair so they don't get in my hair unlike some other poor souls. ^^**

**Ah, World History.**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	3. velociraptor free workplace

**100% true. This happened this past week, to explain what's going on...**

**I'm now in APUSH, or advanced placement United States History, this is where this takes place, although it is changed to regular for the story. All of the other classes are accurate to my schedule. All of the words are accurate to what I remember. I'm Sam, Tucker is my friend Fatima, Danny is Brigit, Jazz is Brigit's brother Burke. EVERYONE ELSE IS THE SAME AND THIS IS 100% TRUE.**

It was another day in United States History, Sam was front row in the smack middle of the classroom, right in front of the teacher. Tucker was to her left, and Danny to his (he had chosen the seat so that the projector blocked Mr. Barker's view of him). It was a pretty nice class, one of those fortunate classes to where there were none of the popular kids were in, Sam took that as a good omen.

Today was a lecture day over the American Revolution during the 1760's. She half listened to the lecture, more so paying attention to the random sketches that littered her notebook. Every so often her teacher, Mr. Barker, would make some joke relating to _Phineas and Ferb,_ specifically Perry the Platypus and Dr. Doofenshmirtz bits. Her attention was briefly turned back to the lecture at hand, apparently Benjamin Franklin had been quite the ladies man, successfully flirting with teenage girls at the age of sixty. She chuckled, Tucker probably envied him.

Time droned on by, with only ten minutes remaining her history teacher closed his book, spinning in his University of Michigan chair. His room was covered in Michigan University posters, she had to hand it to the guy, he was a fanatic.

"All right guys, time for random questions!" Barker announced, smiling and rubbing his hands together. Chris, located in the seat _directly_ next to his desk, raised his hand and asked some question that only pissed off the sophomore class council teacher.

"Ok Quashnie (Chris), you are now refrained from speaking for the rest of the hour." He rubbed his head in attempt to calm the migraine that had been brought on by this particular student. Tucker decided to raised his hand.

"Tucker?"

"What with the 'velociraptor free workplace' under the quote board?" He asked, Barker laughed.

"Yeah Mr. Barker!" Quashnie exclaimed.

"I thought we were shunning you Chris." Narmin stated, Barker couldn't help but laugh.

" Brownie point to you Narmin, It's an internet meme, when I calculated it there was 6,693 since the Jurassic Park movie, thus led the poster." A smile plastered itself to Tucker's face. With that the bell rang, and the class rushed out with Sam leading the way. She had to hurry to get to Orchestra on time, but her two best friends were tailing her.

"Sam, I have the greatest idea _ever_!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"What is it Tucker? I'm going to be late to Orchestra, I really don't need to have Mrs. Wickman pissed at me for being late." Tucker huffed.

"Well, I was thinking that on Thursday we could like...bring a bunch of velociraptors when he's a lunch and put them all over his room. Sam's eyes widened, but she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Fine, I'll bring the dinosaurs, you bring in pictures to post all over the room. Now I need to get my cello out, so bye." Sam disappeared behind the Orchestra room, leaving the two boys to stare.

"This is gonna be good~!"

*That Thursday*

The trio sat in PreCalculus anxious, Sam was bouncing with excitement. Supposedly Jazz was able to convince a nearby Global Education teacher to help them with it since it was harmless fun. Even the uptight Fenton was anxious to know how it was going to go down. Sam had stuffed the dinos into her lunchbag for easier transportation. She had long ago finished her homework and was waiting for the clock to strike thirty five after. when it did they ran down the hallway, dodging all sort of people and ran from one hall to the next, slowly darting into Mrs. B's room. They waited for fifteen minutes, then he finally left to get his lunch. Then it began.

Once he was halfway down the hallway the trio sprinted into the classroom. Sam threw her stuff onto the floor, putting out the figurines and placed them strategically all over the room while Danny and Tucker taped up pictures. Tucker then ripped of the sticky note attached to the poster, putting a new sticky note with a zero on it. Sam was attempting to get a dinosaur to stand upright when Mrs. B came in.

"He's going to be back any minute, I suggest you guys go." She called, immediately Tucker grabbed all of her stuff and the boys ran out of the room.

"Wait!" Sam called, hopping over the desks and waving to Mrs. B as she ran after them. Tucker dropped her stuff into her hands and the three burst out laughing. Sitting at their lunchtable with their other friends, one of them, Seraphina, sat next to Sam.

"How'd it go?" She asked anxiously. Sam's eyes darted around to spot her history teacher in the lunchline, she held up her finger.

"Not now." Mr. Barker held his lunchtray and walked behind them.

"Good afternoon guys." Sam looked away unable to contain her laughter. Once he was out of earshot she nodded her head. Sera, as she liked to be called, smiled widely.

"You guys are gods!"

*History Class, 15 minutes later*

"Mr. Barker, what's with all of the dinosaurs?" Alex Morford, the class genius asked, keeping her voice monotone. Barker lifted his gave from the laptop, staring straight ahead.

"I went to lunch and I came back to find out that velociraptors had struck. Well played."

"But what about the countdown?" She asked. He pointed at it from across the room.

"Taken care of." A blue sticky note was posted sloppily to the wall with a red sharpie zero etched into it."

The trio stifled their laughs, but only barely. The class continued without a hitch, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"I can't believe he didn't ask!" The three of them laughed, it had gone perfectly, or so they thought.

*Friday, aka today*

The trio were early to history per usual, sitting and talking absentmindedly.

"By the way Tucker, great job with the velociraptor." Tucker was taken aback.

"W-what?" Barker smiled.

"I know it was you, I saw you peeking around the corner, it didn't register at first." Tucker blushed.

"It was the three of us actually..." Sam sighed.

"I told you to hide better!" Sam teased.

"But I must admit it was well played, I didn't expect it." The three exchanged a look, smiling.

"All worth it."

**My APUSH teacher loves the Perry the Platypus bits, he's an adult and I find that hilarious. He's really funny and he'd be a perfect comedian. Quashnie is actually forbidden to 'speak' in APUSH, but does he shut up? No, not really, and it pisses Barker off due to his random questioning and 'offtopicness'. :D But yeah, this was so much fun and the adrenaline rush was worth it~!**

**By the way I placed 1st in one marching band competition and received a perfect score in the other one, whooooo~!**

**Next is announcements, oh god, THOSE are interesting...**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	4. School Announcements

**Takes place in my math class, again, all true, blahblahblah. Happened two weeks ago.**

Third hour, otherwise known as Pre-Calculus, and Sam's most hated class. She was good at every other subject except for this one, for some reason the conversion of logarithmic expressions into naturals logs with bases of e confused her, and the rest of the class. Her math teacher, Mrs. Nowell, was very likeable, even funny, it was just the course itself. She looked forward to the day that she was no longer required to take math classes, but unfortunately that was several years away, with her only being a sophomore. She instead began to look over her orchestra music in waiting for the Friday announcements. Announcements were every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, not to mention they were the same exact things even time. She didn't mind though, if it got rid of five minutes of math, why not? It was the week before homecoming and Danny had already asked her to homecoming, overjoyed she had said yes. Tucker was obliviously dateless in a school of over two thousand, and he wasn't in the seat next to her, claiming he needed to be elsewhere, leaving Sam and Danny to endure math alone.

Her math class was less than quiet, people were yelling at each other from across the room. Most of which were sitting _directly_ to her right. The one, also named Sam, was a bass in orchestra with her and constantly pissed off her director, and she couldn't blame Mrs. Wickman (Band director) either. The PA beeped, signaling announcement time.

"SHUT UP!" Her math teacher yelled, silencing everyone immediately.

"Hello Casper High~! This is Reece Shayer and~"

"Dana Smith with your Friday morning announcements!"

"Spanish club will be meeting this Monday to plan our trip to Ford field, permission slips can be found in Senora Fischer's room." The boy, Reece, exclaimed. Sam had to hand it to the guy, he was ecstatic. He was the manager of their school paper and he was also the Marching Band's only Man guard.

"Hey Casper! Do you like grilled cheese? Well come to the grilled cheese club after school _today_ to have some sandwiches and socialize the day away!" Dana Smith had helped her about two years ago with Geometry, she'll never miss that class...

"This is a reminder that Homecoming is next Saturday, tickets will go on sale this Tuesday in the Breiske room."

"Decca will be having a meeting today after school in the library. Did you know that Jay Leno was in Decca? What's Decca you say? Look for the people with the Decca badge to find out!" Dana shouted, her voice carrying throughout the devoid hallway.

"If any of you have FaceBook you all know that the Marching Band received first place in their District competition last Saturday and received a perfect score on Monday. Congratulate them on a job well done!' Reece was more than ecstatic by this point, this was his passion. The microphone was passed to someone else.

"All the single ladies, all the single ladies put your hands up! If you need a date for homecoming the one and only, Tucker Foley is willing to take you~!" Sam and Danny face palmed while the rest of the class erupted into laughter. No one will ever respect him again, much less get a day.

"That's the most interesting announcement I've heard in years." Mrs. Nowell said quietly.

"And this concludes your Friday morning announcements, with scrumptious Reece~!"

"And Dana Smith! Have a great day Casper!"

"Poor Tucker, he just dug himself into a farther hole."

"Hey he did that to himself." Their math teacher stood up, taking her place in front of the dry erase board.

"Who wants to hear something even more strange..." Her teacher whispered. Sam's head snapped up as Nowell moved over to her cabinet and removed something fairly large.

"Oh. My. God."

**This is a two parter, with math swears included next time and what my math teacher keeps in her closet. It's creepy...**

**I'm in a math class with only three other sophomores, the rest are juniors, this is an AP class too, lol~**

**To you, guy whose name I can remember nor pronounce, for getting in front of a school of 2,279 and asking for a date. I serious need to find out if he did get one...**

**Yes, we have a grilled cheese club, because apparently we don't pig out enough as is.**

**Marching Band- We kick butt :D**

**Decca- What is it? Heck if I know...**

**And I gave a hint to where I live, can you figure it out? :D**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	5. Lucy

**True, happened about, um, two weeks ago as clearly as I remember it. :D**

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked, cocking her head slightly. Her math teacher, the incredibly nice Mrs. Nowell, was holding a giant _doll head._ Nowell walked to the center of the classroom, setting it on the desk in front white board.

"Everyone meet Lucy~!" Her teacher exclaimed, stroking its fake brown hair. Both Sam and Danny's faces turned into puzzlement.

"What?" The boy to Sam, also named Sam, asked.

"Back story!" Nowell exclaimed. The class was now fully focused on her, something very rare.

"Alright, back when we actually had a budget, one of the things we had was cosmology class. So they of course had to practice and these heads are what they practiced on. Me and the Cosmology teacher were close friends at the time. You all see that window over there?" The class nodded. It was small and located right next to Nowell's desk. It let in only a small amount of light, signaling that it was a sunny day.

"Well, she decided to prank me and leave this on the windowsill. I came back from lunch to discover _this _staring back at me. I knew it was hers, but I kept it anyways, like CHS will need it back now." She laughed. "Oh by the way her name is Lucy." She turned the doll head around, her named was etched there, poorly. In _crayon. _"Class, say hi to Lucy." The class nervously shifted around, avoiding eye contact. Nowell rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you put that on Noir's desk?" Alex suggested. "She'll be in for it for leaving her car lights on."

Noir was out of the classroom, currently trying to find her car out in the eternal abyss of parked cars. The principal had called Nowell, and thus sent Noir to her car. The math teacher smiled, squeezing past Sam to place the doll head on her desk in a somewhat creepy manner.

"Anyways, back to math. Asymptotes." Nowell drew an exponential function, dotting a line for the asymptote.

"We'll be working on transformation of mathematical equations on graphs. Which _should _be review." She drew another exponential graph, slightly lower than the other.

"All right, what's the difference?" The class remained ungodly silent, pretending to staring 'intently' at their notes. Nowell sighed.

"Well you should be thinking. Oh shift!" The class erupted into burst of laughter while Nowell stared in disbelief.

"Yeah, just look at the mother function..." Nowell continued. Again, the class laughed.

"Look at that asymptote!" Nick, the shunned kid who lives in the corner, exclaimed. Nowell face palmed.

"Really?" On cue, Noir returned and traveled back to her seat, all eyes on her. She froze when seeing her desk.

"What the *MAPLE* is this?" She exclaimed. The class busted out laughing, even Sam.

"Do you like my doll head?" Nowell asked somewhat creepily. The girl looked up in shock.

"W-what? That creepy doll is yours?" Nowell removed the doll from her desk, rubbing her face to Lucy's.

"This is my doll, don't you dare criticize it..." Nowell said in a protective manner.

"Oh, shift! Way to go Noir." Nick shook his head. Stares of disapproval were shot in his direction.

And Sam thought World History was bad...

**Our dirty minded upperclassmen, they're so weird. -_-**

**Yes, my teacher does keep a DOLL HEAD in her closet, it's creepy the way its eyes stare into your soul. I haven't gotten it, yet...**

**I swear to God it looks just like this O.O (remove the spaces)**

**h t t p : / haircuts - hairstylesonline .com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2010/ 09/ Women-Bob-Hairstyles-2010-2011 .jpg**

**Lucy scares me...**

**Next up, Marching Band pep assembly. Which will explain why you DON'T piss off the Marching Band ;).**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	6. The Sexy Sax Man

**Happened the day before homecoming. Warning the following contains: Band nerds, nicknames, inside jokes, and trolling~.**

**You have been warned.**

It was fall afternoon, late October to be exact. It was slightly colder than normal, but that didn't stop homecoming, let alone the pep assembly.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker were sitting walking over to their stadium field, which some idiot designed to be _behind _the school, but at least it wasn't across the street like other schools. They had to walk a good half mile to get to the stadium, and the cold wind was anything but forgiving. It nipped at their fingers, turning the tips of their fingers a bright pink as they huddled for warmth. Sam walked in the middle of the two boys, who at least tried to shield her from the cold.

"Stupid winter like fall." Sam muttered, her breath visible if she looked hard enough. Danny gave an amused chuckle.

"Well I'm not cold at all." Tucker and Sam shot his a glance in irritation.

"_Well _we don't have the same 'condition', do we?" Tucker said through clenched teeth, which were currently chattering. Many of the other kids were now walking out to the field, gathering in a giant mob with distant drums sounding off.

"At least you guys aren't the marching band, they have to play in this." Sam rolled her eyes.

"They get to move around while we have to sit in the freeze your butt off metal bleachers." Danny smirked, shaking his head at the goth girl.

"Which is why you shouldn't have worn a skirt." Danny pointed out. He turned his head to see the school marching band approaching, all in tshirts and some in _shorts_, not to mention knee high socks. Tucker laughed.

"And they wonder why they get teased." Sam gave him a flick on the forehead. Tucker's hand flew to his face as he pouted.

"Hey!"

"Don't make fun of them Tucker! I respect them more than our football team, and they actually have talent and they're entertaining." Sam commented, dancing along to the drum cadence, signaling the approach of the marching band.

"You say that because you know people in there." Tucker said dryly, trying to keep his hands warm.

"And that means what, exactly?" She shot him a glare, easily silencing the techno geek. "Thought so. I want to get to the stands before they get ahead." The trio turned around, backwards walking so that they could watch the oncoming musicians. There were at least eighty of them, drum majors in the front , followed by colorguard, brass, drumline, and winds. One of the snare drummer began taps on the rim, marking the beginning of a new cadence.

"Zero!" The blond drummer yelled as the rest of drumline joined in. A series of commands were called by each section leader, and each section began to twirl their instruments around as they marched in perfect unison.

"I wish I could be a drummer..." Danny commented quietly from their place in the stands. The band formed and arc, and began to play several different songs, some from their show, pep tunes, and the Star Spangled Banner. After that was over with the band broke up and joined their respective class. One of the flutes and two of the colorguard sat in front of the trio, warming their hands by rubbing them together as they huddled for warmth. The flute girl produced two gloves from her pockets, sliding them over her stiff fingers. Her colorguard friends laughed as she struggled to get them on her frozen hands.

"Hey," The flute girl began, "I have over fifteen keys to press while you twirl a flag, cut me some slack." The colorguard girls continued to laugh at the freezing flute player, ignoring the 'events' on the field.

"Is that you, Roshia?" Upon hearing her nickname, the flute girl spun around, knowing that there were only a few people that called her that.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" The cheery girl, Roshia exclaimed, a light red dusting her face from the cold.

"That was some pretty fancy music playing." Sam gave a small laugh, much to the disbelief of the two boys sitting beside her. Roshia's smiled brightened.

"Thanks, although I wish it was a tad warmer... I think Martin's going to play _that _again." Roshia gave a sly smile, "Aw crap, I forgot we had to leave our instruments on the field..." Sam's eyebrow arched.

"Play what?" Roshia only continued to laugh maniacally.

"Only in marching band~!" The trio sat puzzled, their faces holding confusing.

"I don't think I want to know..."

_**After the assembly**_

The marching band played some songs by the ever popular Journey before the assembly was finished. The student left in a huge mob while the marching band waited for the stadium to clear. Sam and the two boys waited so that they could walk back with Roshia and some of their 'nerd' friends in the marching band. The way that they had to get back to the school was through the student parking lot, meaning only one thing.

Idiot drivers.

The marching band decided to cross together, since no one would stop for them. A senior in a red pickup truck decided to honk his horn and inch forward on the marching band before he broke laughing inside of his car. Martin, the saxophonist, went up to the side of the car and played _the _song.

The entire marching band turned as Martin played the Sexy Sax Man, and soon the entire Marching Band was grooving along the side (and in front) of the teens car. The kid inside yelled choice words at them, but refused to run them over. The trio laughed as the marching band trolled the car for two minutes. The marching band clapped.

"You're a hero dude!"

"Martin, I love you!"

"Epic!" The other band nerds shouted. One of the mellos took Martin on his shoulders and proceeded to give him a lift all the way back to the band room with the entire band following like the children they were.

"That was epic!" Danny said. "I see why you think marching band is awesome."

"This is just the surface Danny!" Roshia yelled, backwards marching while twirling her flute. "You should see us at band parties!" The trio could only shake their heads at their friends.

"Band nerds."

**Yup, we love to troll people, especially those that poke fun at us~!**

**I was Roshia, it's not my real name, but in fact my marching band nickname. If any of you watch Axis Powers: Hetalia, you'll get it when I say that each of the flute in my section has a country name, and I'm Russia~ ^J^. Roshia is Japanese for Russia, da~!**

**You think marching band is stupid, da? Marching band will show you otherwise~. Kolkolkol~!**

**Sam was OOCish, deal with it, I had to make this work somehow...**

**Youtube Sexy Sax Man, do it! The rest of the marching band saxes have picked this up, it's the most hilarious thing ever. I couldn't write it very well, since there are no words to describe it.**

**Review~!**

**~Roshia, aka ForeverHalfa**


End file.
